jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle
A Spinosaurus ''walks along the trees. Just wandering around, it catches a ''Tapejara. Andesaurus ''walk around, eating as they go. A growl is heard. It is coming from a swamp cave. The smell of rotten carcasses and blood seeps from the cave's entrance. Little remains of the carcasses killed by the theropods, and the blood is stained forever on the walls from the carcasses. Lex takes a peek inside. She sees the ''Tyrannosaurus Rex ''family living inside. Horrified, she screams and attracts their attenction. The female wakes up and gives chase. She chases them into a corner and opens her jaw, prepared to feast and feels a gunshot from an abandoned turret. She roars and destroys the turret, giving the humans the time to escape. The Tyrant gives chase, but ends up between two trees. She roars in anger that she can't reach her prey, and leaves. ''A ''pack of ''Gorgosaurus ganging up on a male Pachyrhinosaurus ''protecting it's young are spotted by the ''Tyrannosaur. She growls softly as the smaller carnivores turn around and challenge the larger carnivore. One roar from the ''Rex ''and the ''Gorgosaurus ''pack runs for their lives. Soon the ''Rex ''turns it's head toward the ''Pachyrhinosaurus and charges. The ''T.Rex ''lunges at a baby and the ''Ceratopsian ''is ''enraged and charges, stabbing his horn deep into the ''Tyrannosaurus's ''side. As she roars in pain, she thinks of a plan. As the ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''stabs his horn deeper, the ''Rex ''pushes the horn up, cutting off some flesh while getting the horn out of her side. She bites the frill and the force tears off part of the frill off. Then the ''T-Rex ''headbutts his ribs, breaking them. Then she takes a bite out of his back and the ''Pachyrhinosaurus's ''back. The ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''roars to his children, "RUN". The children slowly back away, watching their father die. The ''Rex ''stands on the ''Pachyrhinosaurus's ''broken ribs, and breaks his neck. The ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''roars one final goodbye to his kids, and dies. The traumatized ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''babies run away and tell the herd what happened, a new leader emerges and leads the ''Pachyrhinosaurus ''herd to kill the ''T.Rex ''family. The ''Tyrannosaurus Rex ''roars in victory and brings the carcass to the swamp cave to eat A female ''Spinosaurus ''smells a fresh kill coming from somewhere. She locates the smell, hoping it's a male she can mate with as it is mating season for Spinosaurus. In the Rex cave, however, the carcass has been eaten by hungry Rex babies. The male catches a wet scent and leaves to investigate. He sees the Spino approaching his cave. He charges, blocking off the Spino and they circle each other, sizing the other up. The Tyrannosaurus tries to step away from the water, but the Spinosaurus stays where she has an advantage. The T.Rex lunges and bites the Spino's left side. The Rex pulls away, taking a chunk of flesh with him. The Spino dashes out of the swamp and bites the Rex's neck. The Rex lunges for the Spino's neck and for a moment, the two apex predators became locked in a neck bite struggle. The Tyrannosaurus slams the Spinosaurus into a tree, breaking the struggle and he lunges, wide open jaws aiming for the skull of the Spinosaurus. However, Spino slashes Rex on the face and body multiple times. Spinosaurus shrieks and continues the slash-fest, ending in a neck bite. The Rex was shrieking with pain while the claws raked across his husk and the bite forces him down. Spinosaurus places her claws on the downed Tyrannosaurus's neck and skull, and opens her jaws, ready to shatter the skull. However, she forgot one thing: the tail. Rex smacks the sailed dino in the face with his tail. The Tyrannosaurus returns to her feet and rips off the Spino's left arm. He bites her sail and tears off a large chunk. They begin a tail war, ending with the Rex on the ground. The Spino readies her claws to slice the Rex's throat. The Rex swings his tail as hard as he can, breaking one of Spino's legs. The Tyrannosaurus Rex gets up and yanks off the other arm. He then bites the other leg, breaking it as well. The Rex bites her neck, knocking the Spino down, breaking it's back. The dying Spino pleads for mercy, and the Rex sits there, thinking about it. He then decides to kill her as she trespassed. The Rex chomps down on the Spino's head and neck. The Spinosaurus shrieks painfully, and soon it stops. The Spino's body drops, decapitated! The T-Rex has what he tore off in his jaws and eats it. The Rex roars in victory and drags the carcass to the cave, in case the kids, him, or the female get hungry. A helicopter arrives. Category:Anonymous Story